Tell Me How
by ClearVision
Summary: After one of their traditional fights, Kagome finds Inuyasha in the god tree and seems sad. Spending time with her might be the trick to cheering her up. Later Kagome asks him a question and Inuyasha has the perfect answer. FLUFF! Oneshot InuxKag Cursing


Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi owns…not me.

Before I go into this story, I'd like to say something…this was actually the first fanfic that I have ever written. I wrote it a long time ago (though, you might not be able to tell because I edited it) and if I spelled any Japanese wrong please let me know. Enjoy!!

Luff,

-Kikyouhater-

------------------------------------

Tell Me How

Inuyasha jumped into the Goshinboku and waited for her to come and find him. She always came. No matter how mad she was at him. And surely enough, her sweet sent filled his nose and he smiled to himself but quickly regained his scowling composure.

"Inuyasha?" The young miko asked from below him.

"What do you want, wench? Come to sit me s'more?" (A/N- XD s'more!! Oh, I crack myself up.)

"No!" She retorted. He heard her give an aggravated sigh and begin to attempt the climb up to him. The hanyou snorted and took a small glance down to see her progress.

'Don't fall! Whatever you do, don't fall!' Kagome reached up to grab a branch above to support herself.

-Crack! -

"Shit!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as her dashed down to save her. There was a flash of red and silver. "Clumsy human!" The woman was safely cradled in his arms. "Don't scare me like that!" Realizing what he just said, they both blushed.

Setting her down, Inuyasha leaned against the god tree with his hands tucked into his sleeves. After a moment of silence, he opened one eye and looked at the girl questioningly. Sighing, he repeated himself, "What is it, wench?"

Kagome plopped down on the forest floor next to him and sighed also. "Nothing really."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "I can smell the lie on you."

A surprised look flashed across her features, 'Well, what do you expect, Kagome? He's a freaking dog-demon!' She thought. "Oh." Kagome whispered as she became very interested with her toes.

"Well?" Inuyasha looked expectantly at her.

"I…" The miko hesitated.

"Kagome?"

"Just…" She sighed again and looked up at him. "I…just need…silence. Please?"

Startled, The hanyou slipped down to the ground beside her. "Are you sure?" She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. He stiffened and then slowly relaxed. Without thinking, he rested his head on top of hers; silently letting her know that he was there. Inuyasha closed his eyes and let his thoughts take over. 'What could possibly be worrying her?' His golden orbs opened and flicked to the young miko beside him. He sensed that she was comfortable but still troubled, most likely thinking about whatever it was right then. Over the three years of shard hunting together they could both somehow tell what the other was feeling. It was nice. And helpful sometimes. Inuyasha knew that she needed cheering up, and he was right because the next time he looked at her a single tear was traveling to her jaw.

"Fuck! Don't cry!" The dog-demon leapt up and kneeled in front of the woman frantically wiping away her tears. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's face riddled with concern. More tears came. 'He really cares!' Though, what really hit her was that he was brushing them away with the pad of his thumb saying, "No, no, wench. Don't-don't cry." The hanyou choked on his words. He hated to see her cry.

When he wiped away the last of the miko's tears he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry." Then, suddenly, she got up and tore through the forest. She noticed that he called after her but didn't hear the swift run of him following her. This made her cheeks even more wet as Kagome blindly ran, tearing her clothes and skin against branches. He would have company soon. The thing was, she had just seen a soul stealer.

When Kagome had left, Inuyasha immediately broke into a run. He knew Kikyou was around but didn't stop at all. The half demon had something more important on his mind. "Kagome!" Coming upon her swiftly since she was running blindly through the trees Inuyasha smelled blood and the salt of her tears. 'No…' He took a giant leap and gripped her tightly like she would fade away at any moment. Inspecting her wounds that the branches had caused he spoke, "why the hell did you take off like that?" The young miko began to struggle. "Kagome! Stop!" Brown met gold.

"Inu…yasha…I-" Gasping for breath and trying to blink away her tears, she couldn't seem to form a sentence. She looked so hurt and vulnerable with a tear streaked face and with her clothes ripped and stained with her own blood. Abruptly, Inuyasha pulled her into a warm embrace. "Kagome, what is wrong? Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

The girl nodded against his chest. Quietly she said, "but Kikyou…" Inuyasha froze but didn't respond. Sniffing the air, he realized that the dead priestess wasn't in the area anymore. So, the hanyou gathered the distraught woman in his arms and took off at a godly speed. The sudden motion jerked Kagome, but she was used to it so she eventually relaxed in his hold.

When they were back at the Goshinboku, the full moon had risen in the clear sky, blessing the Earth with silver light. Inuyasha set her down on the hill over looking the village where their companions now slept. "Gods, it's beautiful!" Kagome twirled and glanced back at the confused dog-demon.

'She's...happy?' Smiling the girl gestured for him to come and look also. But he just shook his head and leapt up into the god tree again where he could watch her in peace.

"Are you sure?" The miko whispered cautiously. That phrase seemed oddly familiar. Closing her eyes, she turned back around to face the moon. Inuyasha stared as Kagome bit her lip and slipped back into her state of unhappiness. She sat down in to swaying grass and tilted her head toward the silver light with a slight smile. This made the hanyou crazy. She was too beautiful and just out of his reach. He didn't deserve her. Suddenly, she spoke, "I've always wanted to touch a star. Or catch a falling one." The girl didn't even seem to be talking to anyone if you were a passerby, but she knew Inuyasha was listening. "I know, I know, it sounds weird doesn't it…" She trailed off.

"Not really." His voice surprised her because it was so quite near so she peered up to see him on a branch directly above her staring at the moon. Following his gaze, the smile reappeared on her lips.

"Eek!" Kagome gasped as two strong arms pulled her onto a branch.

Inuyasha kneeled with his back facing her. "Get on." He whispered.

"Where are we going?" She practically screamed in his ear as he jumped high into the air.

The dog-demon did his trademark smirk, "to get you that star."

Kagome's smile broadened as she reached up to the sky laughing. "Higher!" Inuyasha chuckled at her request and happily did what he was told. Yelling with the thrill of her one-man-rollercoaster-ride, she let go of his haori with both hands trusting him to not let her fall. "Higher!!" Kagome screamed again. Laughter filled the night sky, waking up some light sleepers in the village below.

When their fun was over, Inuyasha skidded to a stop and let her off his back, both out of breath. "How'd you do it?" the girl before him questioned.

"Do what?" The half demon was confused yet again.

"Make me fell better? Make me happy again?" Gold met brown.

He smiled, a true smile, one of his rare ones, and shrugged. "How did _you_ do it?"

Her brows furrowed, "Huh?"

"How did you make me love you?" Then he leaned down and kissed her with the silver moon glowing with a divine radiance in the background.


End file.
